Volturi Twist
by biological.experiment
Summary: Twilight Femslash. Takes place after New Moon. Bella discovers her true mate - The Volturi. As a heads up: the Volturi are Athenodora, Didyme, and Sulpicica. Endgame Bella and the Volturi women.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I came across this idea from another fanfic and wanted to rewrite it in a slightly different way. This is a Twilight fanfic that takes place after New Moon. Bella discovers her mate - The Volturi. As a heads up: the Volturi are Athenodora, Didyme, and Sulpicica. Twilight Femslash. Endgame Bella and the Volturi women.

* * *

><p>Volturi Twist<p>

Running, feet pounding against the land; a lone figure raced through the shadows as the moon above is enveloped, casting the entire world into darkness. Continuing to stumble about blindly, bare feet trample the dark, lush, greenery of the forest floor, one that had been visible only moments before. Growing desperate, a scream is stifled, permanently ensnared within a clinched larynx.

Abruptly changing directions, those same feet lash out against the soil, crying in relief as branches and thorns turn into leaves and blades of grass. Suddenly, the frenetic pace comes to a halt as the darkness is pierced by a sliver of light. Hurtling towards the source, the shadows begin to fade before dissolving completely, wooden pillars giving way to a meadow full of flowers.

"Edward!"

Spinning about, panic clawing at a racing heart, the figure scanned the mass of flowers, squinting beneath the harsh glare of the sunlight above. This was it. This was the meadow where she had first discovered everything. But, where was he? Where was Edward?

"Edward!"

Shouting again, the girl spun about, auburn hair flaring behind as the breeze caught and played with the free locks. Still, there was no sign of him, or anyone.

"These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die; like fire and powder, which, as they kiss, consume the sky."

That voice.

Jerking her head up, the girl twirled about and scoured the meadow once again, but saw no one but herself. Desperately spinning about in the field of wild flowers, the lone figure stopped in her tracks as she finally caught sight of an old woman. The voice. It had to be her. White hair framing her withering face, chocolate's hues widen with surprise as the girl recognized the woman lingering on the other side of the meadow.

"…Gran?"

The woman glanced up at the sound of the voice, surprise etched across her seasoned features. It wasn't until the girl smiled and waved that the old woman visibly relaxed and returned the warm gestures.

Ecstatic at not being alone, the girl started towards the old woman, only to draw up short as the old woman began to mimic her move for move. It wasn't until she grew close enough to the other figure that the girl speaks again.

"Gran?"

"Gran?"

Baffled by the familiar voice and the way the woman continued to mimic her movements, and now speech, the girl tried again, to no avail. About to try once more, the girl spun about as a third voice cut through the meadow behind her.

"Bella."

"Edward?"

It was his. She knew it.

Torn between the woman and the new voice, the girl hesitated until the voice called once more.

"Bella."

Glancing back at the old woman, as if to apologize for having to go, the girl felt the words stick to her lips. Startled to see her expression of hope and uncertainty mirrored on the withered face before her, the girl balked slightly.

"Bella!"

Her decision made for her, the brunette backed up a pace before turning around. Allowing her feet to carry her across the soft petals, back to the tree line, the girl disappeared as sunlight gave way to a new moon.

"Bella! Damn it, Bella, wake up!"

Jerked from her slumber, the brunette sprung up from the seat she was currently laying in. Unable to get up due to being pinned by a pair of strong, petite hands, chocolate orbs glanced at the owner hovering above her.

"Bella?"

It wasn't until Bella heard her name called, not by her boyfriend, but by her best friend, that the girl finally relaxed.

"Alice," Bella sighed. Relief flooding her limbs, the brunette slumped back into the chair beneath her, allowing the first class seat to envelop her lethargic frame. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I should ask you that," Alice stated in concern, "you were calling out in your dream." Worry etching her brow, Alice studied the young girl who had been calling out her brother's name. Taking in the pale skin and the dark rings that lingered about chocolate orbs, Alice's brow furrowed even more.

"I'm okay. It was just a dream," Bella murmured, hoping that the pixie beside her would drop the questions before Bella cracked and shared about her nightmares. She had been having the dream ever since he left, ever since they left. It had plagued her sleep for months now. Bella wasn't sure why she was still having it since she was currently on her way with Alice to go see Edward again, but she was. In either case, she'd rather not talk about it.

Sighing, Bella adjusted her chair back into an upright position and glanced out the open window beside her. The sun was just cresting the horizon. They would be landing soon. It wouldn't be much longer until she saw Edward and she could finally get over the dreams. She just had to see him, hold him, and everything would be better. She knew it.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Alice?" Turning her head, brown eyes locked with golden hues as pearl white teeth nibbled at a ruby red lip.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Alice-"

"No. It's not," Alice interrupted.

Ever since Alice had returned to find Bella alive and not dead like she had originally believed, the petite vampire had been alternating between apologizing and staring at Bella as if she was seeing a ghost.

"Alice, it's okay. You're here. That's all that matters," Bella reassured her friend, catching a cold hand between hers.

_She's here, but where's Edward?_ Bella mentally wondered, once again. More than anything, she had longed to see the family that had taken her in, made her feel as if she was one of them. Every day, since that day in the woods, she had longed to be back with the Cullens. It had been difficult to cope and the depression had racked her body, obviously taken its toll. But, it was worth it. They, well, Alice was back.

"We'll be there shortly, you should try sleeping a bit more."

Pulled from her thoughts, Bella smiled faintly and nodded before reclining the seat as directed. Perhaps if she pretended to sleep she wouldn't have to dream and she wouldn't have to answer the questions lingering behind golden orbs.

Xxx

"Where are we going?"

"Volterra."

Without turning her head, gold eyes stare out the windshield as the yellow Porsche screamed down the highway, cutting and weaving through the other vehicles jamming the lanes.

Gripping the dashboard as Alice narrowly misses a car, Bella refrains from speaking further. She had grown somewhat accustomed to the speed the vampires loved to travel at, but today was different. There was a determination that Bella had never seen before, etched into the eternal features of her friend's face. Instead of talking further, Bella sank back into her seat as she watched the scenery outside the stolen car blur by.

They had landed in Italy a while back, and thanks to Alice had procured a vehicle to transport them both to their destination. Although they were heading to rescue Edward, Bella still couldn't help the knot that lodged in her chest at the idea of also moving closer to the one source that could dictate exactly how her death would come. Swallowing, Bella shifted nervously in her seat, catching Alice's attention by her movements.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bella lied, causing Alice's eyes to finally tare away from the road.

"You know, maybe Jacob was right," Alice commented after a period of silence. "What?" Bella had allowed her thoughts to run wild once again when Alice hadn't commented further, so was startled when Alice finally spoke. "Maybe Jacob's right," Alice repeats, only to stop Bella as she tries to interrupt. "No. You need to realize this, Bella. The Volturi may very well view me as Edward's accomplice. Also, you're a human who knows too much and smells too enticing. They could kill us all," Alice warned. "Maybe Jacob's right."

Gripping her seatbelt, Bella's brow furrowed at the mention of the Volturi. Honestly, Bella couldn't recall much of them. She had heard the name mentioned a few times before during her time with the Cullens, but relative to the situation, Bella hardly knew aught about them.

On her 18th birthday, Edward had mentioned to her that they were essentially the royalty of vampires. Bella recalled that they were a very, very old and powerful family. Similarly, on her 18th birthday, Edward had mentioned to her that they were essentially the royalty of the vampires. Beyond that, Bella could hardly recall the minimal information, or even the photo of them that hung in Carlisle's office back in Forks. In all retrospect, Bella knew as little of the royal family as she did of Edward's plan. In either case, Bella knew one thing: she had to see Edward.

"I don't care," Bella finally spit out. "I don't care if they're old. I don't care if they're powerful. I don't care if I die trying to save Edward."

"Bella," Alice began, but was cut off.

"No, Alice," Bella interrupted this time. "He won't believe you. He has to see that I'm alive. I love him and I'm not going to let him kill himself out of guilt.

Staring at Bella, Alice sighed after a moment. "You seriously are attracted to danger," Alice mumbled while pressing down on the accelerator.

"You seriously are attracted to danger," Alice mumbled.

Unable to help the slight quirk that appeared at the corner of her lips, Bella refrained from replying to the statement. She was attracted to it, or perhaps she simply attracted it to her. In either case, Bella wouldn't back down. Edward had rescued her back when James was after her, now it was her turn to rescue her boyfriend.

Sighing, Bella rested her head against the back of the seat as she stared blindly out the window. _Edward, you idiot, why?_ Edward had never shared the exact details of his plan with Bella, but Bella could remember sitting in class the morning of her birthday as Edward revealed to her that there was a way of ending things if he ever thought Bella had died. Between Edward's vague tidbits and Alice's remarks since receiving her vision back in Forks, Bella was able to connect the dots by the end of the flight. If Edward really did come to Italy, then the Volturi must be powerful indeed to strike such a fear into the other vampires, and more so if they were able to make Edward so confident that his play would be fulfilled.

Pulling her hood up higher as she shifted in her seat, Bella rested her head on Alice's frigid shoulder. Soon everything would be over with and she would be back home with Edward, safe and far away from Italy. Perhaps then she could convince the auburn haired boy that he wasn't damned, that he could be happy, that they could be happy. They could finally be together, forever, as mates should be. This time, she would finally convince Edward that she did indeed belong in his world.

Raising a hand, Alice pushed back Bella's hood so she could run her fingers through the soft locks of hair in hopes of comforting her friend. "We're nearly here," Alice murmured after a time, causing Bella to sit up.

Glancing about, Bella takes in the narrow, centuries-old streets that are decorated in a festive design; everywhere she looks, she notes the color red. Red pendants, balloons, streamers, even the citizens were dressed head to toe in the bright crimson color, causing the streets to turn into a river of blood as the Porsche weaves through the festival revelers.

"Why are they all wearing red?"

"It's San Marcos Day festival," Alice replied, keeping her eyes on the road. "It's the perfect setting, really, with the large crowds. The Volturi won't let Edward get far enough to reveal himself – he's counting on that," Alice murmured, unwilling to share with Bella about her latest vision of Edward.

She had hoped that when the Volturi denied Edward's plea for death that it would be the end of the matter, but Edward was determined. If the Volturi would not willingly take his life due to his gifts, then Edward had decided to force the royal's hands.

"How much time do we have?"

Glancing at the clock, Alice forced the Porsche further into the crowd.

"We have until noon," Alice admits. She was trying to refrain from telling Bella too much in the hopes of not rising the girl's anxiety even more. However, with the time growing close, Alice knew that Bella would soon have her own role to play.

"We only have five minutes-" Bella began before she was cut off as Alice slammed on the breaks, forcing her forward into Alice's outstretched arm. Sitting up, Bella looked out the windshield at the road block ahead of them.

"You need to get out," Alice stated simply as the Italian police approached the Porsche, waving the car back.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Bella did as directed. "Where's the square?" Bella asked as she jumped out of the car.

"Follow that lane," Alice pointed before allowing her hand to drop as the rest of her directions fell on deaf ears. Sighing, Alice popped out of the driver door and cupped her hands over her mouth before hollering in the girl's direction. "He'll be under the clock tower!

Watching Bella go, Alice glanced up as she sensed something above. Watching as a hooded figure leaps along the rooftops, Alice frowns slightly before hopping completely out of the car to track the figure above.

_Be careful, Bella._ Alice mentally whispered as she casted the girl a final prayer.

Oblivious to Alice's whereabouts and thoughts, Bella raced down the cobble-stoned alleys, stumbling along the uneven stones. Maneuvering about the festival revelers, Bella mentally cheered as she appeared to be moving in the same direction rather than against the crowd. However, her enthusiasm quickly dissipated as she neared the square. Instead of breaking free of the mob of people, her pace slowed as the alleys become more condensed with sweating bodies. Huffing, Bella set her jaw and began pushing past people, muttering out apologizes as she moved at the slower pace.

By the time Bella finally emerged into the crowded square, Bella heaved a sigh of relief before frantically searching the sea of scarlet bodies and decorations. Oblivious to the cloaked figure flashing past above her, Bella finally took notice of the clock tower on the other side of the square. One minute to go.

Taking a deep breath, Bella dived back into the crowd. Ignoring the shoves received from all around her, Bella battled her way through the square as the citizens shouted at her in Italian. Growling in frustration, Bella surges forward once more, only to find herself blocked by the fountain. Hearing the gong of the bell chimes above her, Bella jumped into the fountain and waded through the shallow water to the other side. Leaping onto the edge of the fountain, Bella feels her breath catch in her chest. There, in the shadows was Edward, just inches from the sunlight.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. However, her cry was drowned out by the booming chime.

Not giving up, Bella lunges back into the crowd and pushes towards his general direction. She had to get to him before he revealed who, and more so, what, he was. Getting a glimpse through the mass of red, Bella gasped as she noticed that Edward was unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his bare chest with each chime of the clock above.

"Edward!" Bella screamed again.

The cries mingled with the shouting of the square. To Bella's horror, she couldn't even wave the vampire down. As Edward closed his eyes, welcoming death, Bella lunged forward, colliding with the stone body as Edward stepped into the sunlight. Effectively blocking the sun with her body, Bella cried out again.

"No! Edward! Don't!"

Opening his eyes, Edward stared down at Bella in a daze, oblivious to the shouting about him, the clock's final chime, or that the alley behind him was filling up with other occupants. Instead, Edward continues to stare at Bella in amazement, already perceiving that he had been killed by the Volturi.

"Carlisle was right," Edward whispered in awe. Raising a hand, he cupped Bella's cheek. "…heaven."

"No," Bella interjected. "I'm alive."

Confused, Edward's brow furrowed.

"No, you're dead, Alice saw it," Edward argued.

"Look at me!" Bella shouted as she cupped Edward's face in her hands. "Alice was wrong!"

"Ah, but not for long," a voice interrupted from behind Edward.

Stiffening, Edward abruptly pushes Bella behind him, taking a protective stance in front of her while growling. "I won't be needing your services after all, gentlemen," Edward stated in force politeness. After believing he had lost Bella, he had no intentions of letting her out of his sight again.

"Aro wants to speak with you," a second voice commanded, leaving little room for argument.

Glancing about Edward, Bella took in the sight of two inhumanly handsome, young, males as they emerged from the shadows. Bella noted that they were both vampires, similar, yet different than Edward. It was the sight of their blood red eyes, however, that caused Bella to shrink back slightly. Yes, she had come to rescue Edward from doing something foolish, but she was no match for a vampire; she recalled what happened the last time she got mixed up with one. However, Bella refused to lose Edward again. Gripping onto the back of Edward's shirt, Bella used the auburn haired boy as a shield as she stood her ground.

"No rules were broken" Edward pointed out. Although he had attempted suicide, Edward had not stepped into the light as he had originally planned. He did not see why he had to speak with Volturi. "Please inform Aro that I must decline."

Smiling at the statement, the first vampire arched an eyebrow at the audacity of Edward's reply. "We should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue," the vampire suggested, ignoring both of Edward's comments.

Although the statement came across as a polite offer, Bella felt Edward tense beneath her hand.

"Fine," Edward huffed. Turning his back on the two vampires, Edward cupped Bella's cheek in his hand. "Bella, why don't you stay and enjoy the festival."

"The girl comes with us," interjected the second vampire.

"That's not going to happen," Edward growled, dropping into a more defensive position as he spun about, ready to protect what was his.

"Come on, guys, it's a day of festivity," Alice chirped as she suddenly appeared in the alley. Pulling the hood of her white swing coat down, Alice smiled pleasantly at the two vampires while slipping to stand protectively next to Edward and in front of Bella. "After all, we wouldn't want to make a scene."

"There won't be any scene," the second vampire confirmed as his red eyes narrowed. "The three of you will come with us."

Ignoring the vampires before him, Edward once again turned his back on them as he smiled down at Bella. "Why don't you go and enjoy the festival. Alice will meet you there shortly."

"When we say _three_ we don't mean two vampires and a duck," the first vampire interrupted Edward, his eyes narrowing as well at the lack of respect the auburn haired boy was showing.

"She has nothing to do with this," Edward retorted, glaring in turn.

"You came to Volterra to kill yourself because of her. After being denied, you still persisted," the second vampire reminded Edward, causing Bella to gasp. Grinning at the sound, the vampire quickly appeared behind Bella. "Did you not know? It is because of you that we were threatened and why Edward must die," the vampire sneered.

Growling in outrage, Edward yanked Bella to stand behind him once again. "You will not talk to her like that!" Edward warned.

"I will-"

"Enough."

The rest of the vampire's remark was cut short as a very tiny, young female emerged from the shadows as well. Peering out from beneath the hood of her dark overcoat, the young woman scanned the group in front of her, red eyes flickering over each individual.

Curiously, Bella watched as both the male vampires backed off immediately. What alarmed her, however, was when both Edward and Alice stepped back as well. Swallowing nervously, Bella didn't like the fact that they were afraid of this small girl.

"Jane," Edward acknowledged.

About to ask who she was, Alice shook her head at Bella. "Just do as she says."

Watching as Jane tossed Edward an overcoat, Bella felt her stomach sink as Edward simply did as prompted without argument.

"Come," Jane ordered before turning and heading up the alley.

Edward hesitated as if weighing his options. It wasn't until Alice walked past with Bella's hand in hers that he finally followed suit. Ignoring the smirking vampires behind him, Edward swiped Bella's hand from Alice and led her through the narrow alleys that Jane selected.

Keeping quiet, Bella simply followed along until balking at the sight of the open hole in the street. Although she had just watched Jane and Alice disappear inside, Bella couldn't help but hesitate at being unable to see through the black void beneath her.

"It's alright, love," Edward reassured as he caught Bella's hands in his. "Alice is down there and will catch you." Sliding his hands down her wrist, he moves to pick her up before feeling Bella break free.

Lunging at Edward, Bella locks her arms about his waist in a momentary death grip before letting go. She was unable to help it. She had barely managed to find Edward and now she wasn't sure what was going to happen. She at least wanted one last hug, unlike last time Edward disappeared from her life. _Stop it, Bella,_ she mentally chided herself. She wasn't going to lose Edward. "Okay," she murmured.

In a matter of seconds, Bella felt the ground disappear beneath her and before she could scream at the sudden darkness that enveloped her like in her dreams, Bella was resting in Alice's arms. Stifling her sigh, Bella couldn't help but slump against Alice as the pair moved away from the hole to stand next to Jane. By the time Bella was back on her feet, Edward was by her side, pulling her close.

"There's something you should know," Alice murmured to Bella, ignoring Edward's glare.

"What?" Bella asked, unable to hide the quiver in her voice.

"The picture you saw in Carlisle's office – that's not the Volturi," Alice begin to explain.

"Alice," Edward interrupted, cutting off anything else his sister was about to share.

Curious as to why Edward stopped her, Bella simply stayed quiet. Perhaps Edward didn't want Alice saying something that would get them into more trouble. Instead of commenting or asking for clarification, Bella stayed within Edward's grasp as they continued to walk.

As the dark corridor stretched on, Bella couldn't help but wonder where they were exactly heading. It was a few moments more when the path opened up to reveal an elevator. Stepping inside, Bella shrunk into Edward's side as the door closed. On the ride down, Bella was surprised when she noticed how modernized the elevator was, especially considering the entrance to it. What surprised her more was when the doors opened to reveal an elegantly decorated space. Unlike the tunnels above, Bella was surprised to be greeted by such an old world charm. What startled her, however, was the greeting they received as well.

"Buon pomeriggio," the receptionist politely greeted.

Although the woman was attractive, Bella was forced to look twice to confirm that the lady was actually a human.

"Come, they're expecting us," Jane ordered, breaking Bella's shock.

_Perhaps if other humans are comfortable working here, then it won't be completely horrible_, Bella hoped. A bit more optimistic of their outcome, Bella leaned into Edward as they left the reception area and headed down a long corridor.

"Does she know?" Bella whispered, although the others could hear her.

"Yes," Edward stated simply, assuming that Bella was referring to if the human knew that she was amongst vampires.

Before Bella could comment further, Jane stopped in front of a pair of carved doors. With an ease unfitting for a woman so small, Jane opened the door before leading the way inside.

Swallowing nervously, Bella latched onto Edward's hand even tighter as she stepped into the circular white marble hall, finally coming face to face with the three ancients. What caused Bella to gasp, however, was the fact that instead of three men residing on the thrones there were three women.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I would just like to clarify a few tidbits real quick. I understand that the similarities between this tale and the original are rather vast. Sometimes they are needed, but there will be differences. It's a fanfic, get over it. Secondly, these are AU characters, so they'll be twisted in whichever way they opt to come about as; I typically have little control for as odd as it would appear. Y'all understand how writing goes on occasion - the story will write itself if it has the mind to. Unfortunately for me, there wasn't much to base them off of, so if their personalities/characters/powers appear, well, odd either now or further down the line, feel free to recommend suggestions. And finally, without further interruption, lets continue on.

* * *

><p>Entering the vast room, Bella quietly followed beside Alice and Edward. It wasn't until Bella came to a halt in the middle of the room that it dawned on her that she was unable to take her eyes from the far end of the chamber. There, residing on the raised platform, rested three ornately designed thrones; all of which were occupied by, Bella presumed, the Volturi.<p>

Eying the first ancient on the far right, Bella took in the straightened raven locks that flowed freely down the back of a red and black, low-shoulder cut, Victorian gown. What caught Bella's eye however was the black lace that covered a slender throat, contrasting with the pale flesh beneath. Tarring her eyes from the first woman, Bella glanced to the second woman sitting on the far left of the trio. In contrast to the noirette vampire, this Volturi had long blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Similarly contrasting, the blonde had on a black modern pinstripe suit that molded to her waifish frame. As Bella began to stare, she was startled to realize that the pale color between the collars of the jacket wasn't an actual top, but the woman's flesh. Blushing, Bella tore her gaze.

"Ah, Edward! What a marvelous surprise!"

Startled by the melodic tone that filled the room, Bella's eyes flickered to the final ancient. Auburn hair, twisted in an elegant braid, curled about one shoulder to fade into the dark gothic dress which flowed as the woman began to descend the stairs. Bella's view, however, was short lasting as Edward shifted his stance, effectively blocking Bella from the three women. For as much as Bella adored that Edward became so protective of her, Bella couldn't help but feel the familiar nag of irritation that crept about. Although she didn't voice it, she almost detested when others had the notion that she must constantly be placed out of harm's way.

"Sulpicia," Edward replied curtly as the brunette's determined strides brought her to stand in front of the group.

Curious about the woman whose voice had ensnared her attention, Bella side stepped around Edward to get a better glimpse of the speaker.

"What a marvelous surprise, indeed," the brunette purred as her red irises flickered from Edward's gold to Bella's brown as the girl came into view.

At that remark, Edward stepped back in front of Bella, blocking Sulpicia's line of sight once again.

"It's an enchanting world we exist in, is it not?" Sulpicia commented lightly as her crimson gaze flickered back towards Edward's chiseled features. "The dead have an amusing way of always returning to the living."

"She is still alive."

Edward's clipped reply brought a small smirk to three sets of ruby lips.

"Indeed she is. Her blood appeals to you, especially now," Sulpicia casually remarked. "You torture yourself, young one, by keeping her so." Circling the trembling human, icy fingers traced along Bella's cheek. "But, do not fret, it won't be for much longer."

Snarling at the woman's thoughts that penetrated his mind, Edward reached out to snatch the ancient's hand away from Bella. He would not let this vampire, nor any others, kill Bella.

"Edward! Don't!" Alice warned, but it was too late.

Before Edward could reach his intended target, the auburn haired vampire was flung across the room. Collapsing, Edward withered in an agony brought about by an unseen force.

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

Running to his side, Bella dropped to her knees. Uncertain how to stop his torment, Bella frantically searched Edward and her surroundings for the source before turning to beg Alice for help. It was then that Bella noticed the handful of guards lining the wall while another score restrained the pixie vampire. Originally, distracted by the women on the throne, Bella had passed the guards off as statues for how still the pale figures stood. Now, however, Bella could see their red eyes watching her every move beneath their shrouded cloaks. Curious, Bella glanced around and caught sight of their original guards who now stood in front of the carved, double doors, while Jane lingered near Bella, her eyes dancing in mirth as she stared at Edward.

"That will be enough Jane," a feminine voice called from behind Bella.

"Yes, Lady Didyme." Jane bowed, breaking eye contact with Edward.

As soon as the words were spoken, Edward collapsed onto the tile floor as the pain ceased to exist. Still uncertain if it would be okay to touch him, Bella ignored those observing her and carefully rested a hand upon Edward's cheek.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loudly his torment would begin anew.

"Fascinating," the same feminine voice now remarked beside Bella, causing the girl to jump.

Startled, Bella spun about on her knees only to stop in surprise at the sight of the noirette Volturi crouched beside her. Staring, Bella struggled to swallow as crimson orbs locked onto brown, her throat suddenly tightening.

Reaching out a hand, Didyme allowed for nimble fingertips to trail their way through auburn locks before grazing tenderly across Bella's face. However, the woman's hand quickly lowered as Bella jerked back in surprise from the unexpected touch. Brow furrowing as Bella pulled away, the noirette Volturi rose gracefully back to her full stature before extending Bella a hand. "Amore mio," Didyme spoke again, causing Bella to simply stare.

Arching an eyebrow as Bella continued to hesitate, the woman smiled in amusement at the notion that a human was willing to interfere in a supernatural's business, but balked at the concept of accepting friendly assistance. "Do not worry. I won't bite."

Uncertain about whether to accept the help up or not, Bella finally slipped her hand into the woman's. After all, what did she have to lose? She was already in the midst of the Volturi; she might as well be polite in the hopes that they would allow her and her friends to leave.

Lifted easily off the floor, Bella stumbled slightly within the woman's grasp, causing the vampire to wrap a supportive arm about the human. "My, Edward did share that you are an imbranata," Didyme chuckled breathlessly into Bella's ear.

This caused Bella to blush, despite not fully understanding what the woman had whispered. Ignoring the woman's proximity, Bella focused on the fact that Edward was thinking and talking about her all this time. Edward. Realizing that she had forgotten about Edward as she continued to stare into the vampire's red irises, Bella twirled about to latch onto him, only to teeter forward instead. Off balanced as she tripped over Edward's unmoving form that remained laying on the ground, combined with the fact that her hand remained within Didyme's grasp, Bella stumbled ungracefully until catching herself.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, momentarily baffled at what happened as she stared down at the petrified vampire.

"Edward?" Bella spoke again, her voice hitching as fear began to bubble in her throat.

"Edward!" Bella screamed when the vampire continued to not respond.

Attempting to drop back to her knees to shake the man she loved, Bella was surprised when her advancement was halted. Turning about Bella realized that the vampire had yet to let go of her hand. Rather, instead their fingers had been entwined.

"Do not fret, amore mio, he is alive," Didyme reassured as she pulled Bella closer so there wouldn't be a strain in their linked phalanges.

Turning around in the woman's grasp, Bella stared at the vampire for a moment. "Why can't he move then?" Bella demanded.

"That is because he is unable to," Sulpicia explained as she appeared at Bella's other side.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, brows furrowing as she positioned herself protectively in front of Edward's body.

"It is because of my gift," a third voice supplied.

Turning around, Bella was unable to help herself as she watched as the final Volturi leader slowly made her way to where the group was rapidly gathering. Where the dresses of the first two left room for imagination, the snug fit of the suit allowed for Bella's mind to run amuck. Frowning as she realized her eyes had come to linger on the blonde's hips rather than her face, Bella forced herself to refocus on the conversation at hand rather than try to sort through her betraying thoughts.

"Athenodora, release him."

Sighing in irritation, the blonde did as suggested.

Leaping to his feet, Edward snarled in frustration, auburn locks even more disarrayed than usual. Realizing that he would be unable to remove Bella from the Volturi's grasp without causing harm, Edward refrained from attacking. "Let her go." Edward demanded.

"This is an interesting turn of events," Sulpicia beamed as she ignored Edward beside her. Turning instead, she allowed for her eyes to wander up and down Bella's entire frame. "I wonder-"

"No!" Edward screamed before lunging forward to rip Bella from the Didyme's grasp. Edward didn't care if he hurt Bella at this point in order to remove her, he simply needed to get her back and out of the clutches of such monsters. He would not let Sulpicia follow through with her thoughts.

Before Edward could get too far, however, the vampire froze once again, this time in midair.

"Athenodora has the ability to render anyone immobile," Sulpicia explained at the sight of Bella's mixed expressions; concern and surprise etched across her features. "Do not worry, he is unharmed. Rather, his motor functions and muscle movements have been paralyzed. It's much more pleasant than being rendered immobile by an illusory pain. Speaking of which! Back to my thought before I was interrupted. Jane, dear. The girl?" Sulpicia commanded.

Confused, Bella turned about as she was suddenly released by all three of the Volturi leaders.

"Remarkable!" Sulpicia beamed.

"Remarkable?" Bella repeated, confused as Jane simply stared at her, her face contorting in irritation.

"Edward had let slip that you were immune to his powers. Earlier you should have been paralyzed and unable to reach Edward," Athenodora explained, slightly irritated herself at the fact that her power had been blocked. "Similarly, you should be withering on the ground in agony, courtesy of Jane. Yet, here you stand, unharmed."

"Let's keep her," Sulpicia suddenly decided, intrigued by the human's abilities. "After all, she is a liability and rules are rules. Unless," Sulpicia turned to address the immobilized Edward, "you intend to give her immortality. But, that is not your intentions, is it?" the brunette sneered. "Then it is settled."

"Felix, Demetri," Sulpicia addressed the vampire standing guard in front of the doors. "You will escort Edward and Alice to the airport. Do not depart until they are off the ground," the Volturi ordered before turning to study Bella. "As for you, my dear, you shall remain here. Athenodora, release him." Sulpicia declared, ready for their guest to be away so she could play with her new toy.

Mobile once again, Edward lunged at Sulpicia, roaring in anger.

"Edward, don't!" Bella screamed.

Brought to his knees for a second time, Edward screamed in pain once more as Jane advanced closer to the group.

"Stop this! Please!" Bella turned to Sulpicia, fingers latching onto the woman's sleeve.

"And why would I bother to do that?" the Volturi inquired, her brow arching. "He has broken the rules by revealing our kind to a human, a human in which he refuses to turn. He has come to us, begging for an end. Instead of accepting our initial generosity, he disregarded our laws furthermore by selfishly planning on revealing our kind once again. And now, he believes himself foolish enough to attack us. Why, dear, would I stop what he only brings upon himself?" Sulpicia demanded as she stared down at Bella.

"Because… Because I'll stay," Bella offered weakly, her thoughts scrambled beneath the woman's cold glare and listening to the tortured screams beside her.

"Do you really believe you have a choice in the matter?" Sulpicia inquired, amused at the notion of a human bargaining with a vampire.

"Well, no," Bella admitted before squaring her shoulders. "But I do have a choice in whether I stay here as a puppet for you to pick apart or to end my life quickly."

Tilting her head to the side, Sulpicia remained silent for a moment as she regarded Bella. Glancing at the other two leaders, Sulpicia suddenly grinned.

"Very well. Jane, enough."

Disgruntled at having her toy taken away, Jane stopped as ordered.

"You shall remain with us and Edward shall be allowed to live," Sulpicia declared as ruby orbs focused on Bella.

"No!" Edward screamed once again as he teetered to his feet in order to lunge at the leader once more. "Get away from her!"

Unwilling to see her brother suffer anymore, Alice slipped free of the Volturi guards and tackled Edward to the ground before Jane or Athenodora could get ahold of him.

"Edward, enough."

"Stay out of it, Alice!" Edward roared, fighting to push Alice off him.

"It won't work," Alice tried again, "I've already seen it."

"I said no!" Edward roared again, shoving Alice off before leaping back onto his feet.

"Yelling at your own sister. How disappointing," Didyme tsked from behind the enraged vampire before resting her hand upon Edward's shoulder.

Turning in anger to lash out at the woman, Edward suddenly deflated.

"You will be nice to your sister. Furthermore, you will be happy that Bella is to be properly taken care of," Didyme spoke, her grip tightening upon Edward's shoulder.

Struggling against Didyme, Edward finally bowed his head to hide the smile that appeared.

"Very well. Demetri, Felix, as you were," Didyme directed, taking Edward's silence for a response. Letting Edward's shoulder go, Didyme gestured for the two guards to grab hold of Edward.

Released from Didyme's powers, Edward snarled in response before freezing once more.

"Really, Edward? Perhaps we should rip you apart after all," Athenodora drawled, tired of paralyzing the young vampire in order to get him to listen.

"No!" Bella cried, breaking through the strewn of vampires to cling to Edward's frozen form.

"We already made a deal," Sulpicia reminded the blonde, despite having the same thoughts.

"You're just going to let him leave after that?" Athenodora demanded, turning to glare at the other leader.

"Yes," Sulpicia replied before raising her hand to cut off Athenodora's complaint. "However, I believe a bit of a modification is needed."

"Modification?" Bella repeated, her grip tightening about Edward's stone-hard torso in fear.

"Sulpicia has the ability of mental manipulation," Alice explained, her head bowing as her vision showed exactly what Sulpicia had in mind.

"I-I don't understand," Bella replied, her eyes widening in fear by Alice's reaction.

"She has the ability to modify and control a person's thoughts, mindsets and the upper brain functions. In this case, Sulpicia plans to suppress our memories," Alice stated, her voice void of all emotion.

"It's mesmerizing to know of the events you've seen, ones that have yet to occur," Sulpicia remarked, eyes alight in curiosity as she cupped Alice's chin with her fingers. "I can only imagine what it would be like to view them for myself." Keeping her grasp on Alice's chin, Sulpicia tilted her head to the side as an idea crossed her mind. "I do say, I wonder how this will affect your abilities."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, alarmed by the tone in Sulpicia's voice.

"Why, to tangle with a precognitive's mind would certainly affect her abilities," Sulpicia grinned. "But, that is the price, a price you knew would occur, did you not?"

Lowering her eyes to the ground, Alice refrained from answering.

"Alice?" Bella called, breaking away from Edward as she moved over to her best friend, suddenly scared.

"Alice," Bella tried again as the pixie's eyes remained on the ground. "Alice…what's going to happen?"

"We will forget about you, Bella," Alice finally whispered, still refusing to look up. "We will forget that you ever existed."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked in alarm, eyes frantically darting between Edward, Alice, and the three Volturi leaders. She couldn't lose them. She just got the Cullens back and now she was going to lose them for good? There had to be something she could do.

"Please, don't!" Bella begged, gripping onto Sulpicia's sleeve once again.

"And why not, dear?" Sulpicia inquired, turning her crimson gaze to look at the shaking woman beside her. "You have nothing to bargain with."

Remaining silent, Bella trembled where she stood; not out of fear of staying with the Volturi, but out of fear of losing the Cullens. "…I can't lose them," Bella finally whispered, so quietly that even the vampires had a difficult time catching the faint words.

Studying the woman before her, Sulpicia remained quiet until she felt a pair of individual hands rest upon her shoulders from behind. Knowing that it was Didyme and Athenodora, Sulpicia did not react, but continued to regard Bella for a while longer.

"Very well," Sulpicia finally decided. Turning back to Alice, Sulpicia lifted the pixie's chin. "You will take your brother away from here without further ado and monitor him from further idiocy. You will not return, nor will any Cullen return here until summoned. If these stipulations are not followed through and adhered by, you and your family will suffer. Losing your memories will be the least of your worries. Am I clear?" Sulpicia warned.

"Yes," Alice sighed.

"Very well. Jane, escort Edward off the grounds and return with the pair to the states. We are through here," Sulpicia ordered.

Smiling in glee as Edward contorted in silent agony once again, Jane followed Demetri and Felix through the double doors.

"Alice?"

Turning at the soft cry of her name, Alice looked at her best friend, now surrounded by the three Volturi.

"I'm sorry, Bella," the pixie whispered. "Please forgive us, and thank you." Knowing that she would not be allowed near Bella, Alice turned and followed her brother out the doors.

"Come, dear. Let's get you settled in," Didyme offered, slipping an arm about the girl's trembling waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Emerging from the shadows, a lone figure raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sudden glare of the sunlight shining down from above. Lingering at the edge of the dark forest, the girl hesitated as she balked under the prospect of leaving the safety of the trees. Allowing her eyes time to adjust to the unfamiliar light, the girl took in the sight of the meadow before her. Eventually the girl cast caution to the wind and stepped forth as the wild flowers danced in the breeze, whispering enticing encouragements. Allowing her fingers to trail across the soft petals and blades of grass, a pair of brown eyes suddenly snapped to attention as they caught sight of an old woman on the far side of the meadow. Eyes widening in surprise, the girl took a step closer.

"Gran?" the girl called with doubt.

Startled, the old woman glanced up before smiling and waving in acknowledgement.

Excited, the girl started towards the other figure, causing the tulips to bend in her wake.

"Bella…"

Hearing the voice call to her from the shadows behind, the girl twirled about. Eyes widening in surprise for a second time, the corners quickly crinkled in delight.

"Edward," Bella sighed in relief.

However, her joy quickly turned into horror as she realized that Edward stood with his shirt unbuttoned, teetering at the edge of the shadows she had just emerged from. Already, Edward's alabaster skin painted a sharp contract to the shadows surrounding him; if he moved closer to the light he would reveal himself.

"Edward! No! Stop – she'll see!" Bella cried in alarm.

Instead of heeding her plea, Edward moved closer to the edge of the shade, closing the distance between the shadows and the sun's rays.

Lurching forward to push Edward back into the shadows, Bella was alarmed as she discovered that she was suddenly unable to move. As the tall blades of grass ensnared her limbs, Bella was forced to watch as Edward simply smiled and stepped into the sunlight. Her fear realized, Bella called out to Edward again as she struggled against her restraints. Straining to break free, Bella watched in horror as the sunbeams began to shatter off his alabaster skin, causing the boy to glitter in the sun like a multitude of rainbow shards. It wasn't until Edward's sparkling form was suddenly enveloped by the shadows before disappearing completely from view that Bella found her voice.

"Edward!" Bella cried out in agony, her heart breaking as her mate disappeared once again.

Slumping against the restraints, Bella bowed her head in silent sobs, unable to bare losing the vampire again. It wasn't until the shadows continued to encroach from the dark forest that Bella glanced back up. Watching as the shadows stretched out to shroud the meadow, blocking the sunlight as well, Bella began to thrash about in vain as she realized the darkness was seeping closer.

"Edward!" Bella screamed again, her vigor renewed.

Lurching free of her restraints, Bella sat up in bed. Cold sweat trickling down her spine, the girl sat there, her breath labored as her eyes squinted from the sudden onslaught of sunshine. Raising her hand to block the light coming through the windows beside her bed, Bella felt the covers slip down her frame to pool in her lap as her legs remained tangled in the silk sheets.

Confused at the change of environment, Bella studied her surroundings as her brain struggled to place where she was. The unfamiliar, ancient furnishing molded well with the décor of the room, however, it took Bella a while longer yet to finally connect two and two. After Alice and Edward had been led away, Bella had been shown where she was to reside for the duration of her stay. Instead of accepting an invitation to see the rest of the castle, Bella had begged exhaustion and retreated behind the closed door to hide from the Volturi and the other inhabitants.

As the events of the day before came traipsing back into the forefront of her mind, Bella groaned and toppled backwards into the covers. She was still in Volterra, not in the meadow back home as her brain had led her to previous believe. Realizing that she had just woken from a familiar nightmare, Bella couldn't contain the bubble of despair that rose in her chest. The irony of the dream's accuracy caused the despair to break into a manic giggle. Once again, Edward had been ripped from her grasp. She had been so close. All the struggle and effort that she had been through over the past handful of months, and for what? To now be a prisoner of the Volturi, never to see her beloved again.

Hiccupping, Bella rolled onto her side, the laughter dwindling as tears began to rack her body. Curling up in a small ball, Bella roughly wiped her face against the lush pillows beneath her head. Struggling to reel in her emotions, Bella shut her eyes to fight the flood of tears as it finally hit her that she would probably never see Forks, Charlie, Jake, or the Cullens ever again. This was her new 'home.'

Debating on getting up as her body protested the elongated period of lying in bed, Bella pulled the covers back over her head to block out the cheerful light surrounding her. If she had to choose to live through the real nightmare that was Volterra or to relive the repeated nightmares of her dreams, Bella decided she would rather go back to sleep; at least this way she could see Edward. With that thought in mind, Bella tossed and turned until she was able to force her restless body back into the realms of slumber.

Xxx

Clinging tightly to the cool frame beneath her, Bella nuzzled further into the safe confines of darkness. Although she hadn't dreamt of Edward, the nightmares and the meadow had failed to return as well. In a way, Bella realized she hadn't had this comfortable of a rest in years, especially since her 18th birthday. That in itself caused Bella to resist her body's attempt to wake up. However, the fingers running through her hair enticed her mind otherwise.

Groaning quietly, Bella's eyes fluttered open. Noticing that the light had dimmed to a faint flickering in the background, Bella's pupils dilated as she peered through the darkness. It was then that Bella realized that she hadn't dreamt of being held, but that there, trapped within her death like embrace, lounged an actual body. Within the dim light, Bella could only take in the feminine build and long, dark hair as she tried to figure out who she was snuggled against.

"…mom?" Bella's voice croaked, dry from the lack of use.

"No, dear," the woman chuckled softly.

The unexpected warmth and tenderness in the rich voice brought Bella crashing back to reality; that was definitely not her mother's voice. Quicker than believed, Bella flung herself off the woman and sat up on the edge of the bed. Flailing as she overshot the distance, Bella struggled for a moment until her center of gravity stabilized. Realizing that the only reason she didn't completely teeter off was thanks to the woman reaching out a hand to steady her, Bella tried to relax.

Resting a hand over her heart, Bella took another glimpse at her savoir while attempting to still her beating heart. Taking in the detailed features, Bella realized her mistake in her disheveled state of mind. Although she had only seen the woman once, Bella knew that she would recognize the vampire anywhere. Studying the raven locks that tumbled over the woman's shoulders in a straight wave, Bella stared at the crimson irises, dancing in the flickering light coming from somewhere behind her. What caught Bella's attention, however, was the sad expression etched on the ancient's features.

"Didyme?" Bella whispered, her voice laced in surprise and concern.

"Yes, dear?"

Nibbling at her lip, Bella debated on what to ask. On one hand, she was startled and a bit disturbed to wake up next to the unknown ancient. On the other hand, however, Bella couldn't help but wonder why the woman was there. Furthermore, Bella was concerned that Didyme appeared to be so depressed. Before she could help herself, Bella's mouth was opening and words were tumbling past her lips.

"Why are you sad?"

Lips quirking slightly at the corners, Didyme reached out to brush a few stray locks of chestnut hair out of the girl's face.

"We are concerned," Didyme finally answered, her expression softening when Bella didn't pull away this time.

Brow furrowing, Bella stared at the woman in front of her. Why would the Volturi be concerned about her? Furthermore, we? Her lips betraying her thoughts once again, Bella felt the words slip out before she could help herself.

"We?"

"Yes, dear. Sulpicia, Athenodora, and myself."

"Why would you three be concerned?"

"Because you have been asleep for almost two days and have not eaten or moved out of the room," the vampire explained. "Are you hungry? I brought some food for you," Didyme offered.

Startled by the hope in the woman's voice, Bella felt her heart lurch faintly at the familiar fashion in which Didyme tried to care for her. It hit too close to home. Thinking of the soft amber eyes and the gentleness of the woman who she used to consider as a second mother, Bella suddenly frowned. Esme had left her, just like the others. She didn't need to be reminded of the woman right now, especially when she longed for the reassurance of the vampire's arms right now. Jerking away from Didyme's touch, despite being comforted by the familiar chill, Bella rolled over as she laid back down in bed.

"Bella?" Didyme called, concerned at the sudden change in the woman's behavior.

"I'm not hungry," Bella muttered, tucking her arms firmly against her chest as she curled up in a small ball on the edge of the bed.

Sighing, Didyme slowly slipped off the bed and disappeared.

Surprised at the ease in which the vampire left, Bella lifted her head and glanced at the doorway that the woman had passed through. Moments later, Bella quickly tucked her head back down into her chest as she tried to ignore her curiosity in what Didyme was doing behind her as the woman returned. It wasn't until she felt a faint dip in the covers that Bella lifted her head. Noting the proximity of the woman, Bella closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the fact that the vampire now rested on the same edge of the bed as her.

Sighing at the obvious rejection, Didyme raised her hand to stroke Bella' hair once more, since it had calmed the girl earlier while she slept. When Didyme had stopped by to check on Bella earlier, the ancient felt her heart break at realizing that the human was caught in the thralls of a nightmare. Uncertain if she should simply wake Bella up, Didyme had lingered at the edge of the bed, watching Bella toss and turn. It took Bella crying out in her sleep for Didyme to make up her mind. Climbing into bed, the vampire had been surprised at the ease in which Bella curled up against her before she had even settled into the covers. About to comfort Bella in a similar fashion, the noirette hesitated. Instead of following through with the actions, Didyme simply allowed her hand to linger in the air before returning slowly to her lap.

"You really should eat," Didyme whispered sadly. "Or perhaps a shower would help," the woman suggested as Bella failed to respond. As the silence thickened the air between the two women, Didyme finally rose from the bed, concluding that Bella wasn't quite ready to talk. Hiding her hurt expression, the Volturi excused herself and disappeared.

Hearing the door click shut behind the woman's wake, Bella sprung up in bed, head snapping in the general direction of the sound. Clamping her mouth shut, Bella felt her chest tighten as she almost cried out for the vampire to return; she knew the woman would hear, all she had to do was call. Instead, Bella remained quiet as the sensation of comfort slowly dissolved back into despair.

Hanging her head, it was then that Bella noticed a tray of food resting on the nightstand. For a moment Bella toyed with the idea of eating. However, as the darkness gripped her heart once more, Bella curled back up in the mound of disheveled covers. Forgetting about the food, glazed hues stared ahead at nothing. Mind shutting down, Bella watched as the sun rose and then faded into the horizon.

It wasn't until the room became saturated in darkness that Bella finally stirred. Slipping out of bed, Bella rested her foot on the floor before pulling it back into the warmth of the covers. Bracing herself, Bella stood beside the bed and pulling the comforter off the mattress and wrapped it about her shoulders before stumbling about the room as she tried to make her way to the bathroom. Bumping repeatedly into the randomly placed furniture, Bella swore quietly. About to give up, Bella felt her hand connect with a wall. Curious, Bella followed the length of it slowly, allowing her fingertips to blindly glide over the decorations. From picture frames to shelving and upholstery, Bella danced around the furnishings lining the wall as she searched for a handle.

Feeling her fingers curl about a cold knob, Bella hesitated. Uncertain if the door truly led to the bathroom, Bella debated on opening the door. However, before she could lose her nerve, Bella turned the handle and pulled the door open. Sure enough, instead of another room, Bella felt a slight draft as she discovered herself standing in the hallway. Wondering if she should venture out or simply close the door and return to the bed, Bella finally stepped forth. She was tired of willowing in sorrow. It got her nowhere after being abandoned in Forks, it would get her nowhere now. Pulling the comforter tighter about her frail frame, Bella shuffled down the dimly lit hall in no particular direction.

Xxx

"Someone appears to be lost," a voice purred in the darkness.

Feeling her heart hitch in her throat, Bella froze in place as brown eyes widen in alarm after the long period of walking in silence. Calculating her options, Bella realized that she was too far from the room to back track, and even if she could return to its safe confines, Bella doubted it would discourage her unknown guest. Blindly searching the barely lit hall for the owner of the voice, Bella tried to keep the fear at bay.

"W-who's there?" Bella stuttered, her voice betrayed by her autonomic nervous system.

As the quiet chuckle grew closer, Bella felt her heart go from a frantic pace to lodging itself in her gullet.

"Such a young waste," the vampire continued to talk, ignoring Bella's question. The light voice resounded about Bella as the vampire circled his prey, moving fast enough to be visibly undetected by Bella.

"W-who are you?" Bella tried again, hoping that if she kept the vampire talking her brain would scramble a way for her to get out of her current predicament.

"You're different," the vampire spoke again, ignoring Bella as if she was mute. "I can sense you, but I cannot read you," the velvety voice pouted as unexpected, butterfly touches caused Bella to jump and turn depending on where the fingers grazed her body.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, her curiosity getting the best of her, despite her fear at her current predicament. She knew she was odd, because Edward could never read her, but she figured that had to do with being his singer and his mate. Perhaps the vampire was referring to how she was able to block everyone's gift the other day.

Pulled from her musing, Bella stepped back in surprise as the mysterious vampire finally emerged from the shadows and stepped into the light. Before her was an older vampire, yet preserved beautifully for eternity. Long, dark, black hair graced his scalp and draped over his shoulders as red irises narrowed at the girl in front of him. The expression was different, but the features were still strikingly familiar. Racking her brain, Bella struggled to click why she felt she should know the man before her.

"One touch, and I should be able to see every thought you've ever had. Yet, you are an exception to my gift" the vampire finally answered, frustration clear in his voice. "You are an intriguing one, but foolish, aren't you," the vampire muttered to himself, his question resonating as more of a statement.

The answer surprised Bella, having grown rapidly accustomed to not receiving answers from vampires, which had only been further reinforced at the beginning of their conversation. Uncertain of what to say, especially to the later of the two remarks, Bella simply stared at the man in front of her with a doe-eyed expression.

Approaching closer, Bella once again felt cold fingers graze along her covered shoulders and bare cheeks as the vampire continued to study her. "Has no one told you of the horrors that traipse these halls, young one?" the man asked suddenly, catching Bella off guard with the change in topics.

"Nothing that will come to harm her, Aro," a third voice interjected.

Smirking, Aro dipped his head as he stepped back, his hands spreading out in submission. "Of course, Lady Athenodora. We were simply conversing."

"See to it that it does not go beyond that." Eyes narrowing at the man in front of her, the blonde rested her hand possessively upon Bella's shoulder.

"Of course," Aro repeated. "Remember what I said, dear," he reminded Bella. "If you'll excuse me," the vampire nodded before disappearing into the darkness.

Blinking at the quick exchange, Bella watched the man leave before turning to thank her rescuer. Despite knowing that the woman's hand was on her shoulder, Bella was still startled by Athenodora's close proximity. In an effort to increase the space between her and the blonde, Bella managed to stumble backwards as she tripped over the comforter in her haste.

Clinching her eyes shut in preparation of the inevitable pain that was to come, Bella was surprised when she failed to touch the concrete below. Opening her eyes, Bella stared up at the woman hovering over her. Thoughts forgotten as she stared into a pair of ruby irises, Bella studied the woman until realizing that she was suspended in the ancient's arms at a forty-five degree angle. Unable to hide the sudden blush that painted her entire face, Bella squirmed trying to stand on her own.

"You are too easy," Athenodora remarked after a moment as if oblivious to Bella's attempt to stand. Rising to her full height, the vampire returned to an erect position while simultaneously settling Bella back on her feet as well.

Trying to ignore the persistent blush, Bella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she stared quietly at her feet, her mind distracted by the absence of the frigid contact. Raising her head, Bella nibbled at her bottom lip as curiosity overrode her embarrassment. "Too easy?" Bella repeated.

Studying the human before her, red irises refrained from blinking. "Yes," Athenodora finally answered.

Waiting for the vampire to elaborate on the answer, Bella shifted uneasily beneath the unwavering stare. As the silence began to grow again, Bella deduced that the vampire wasn't going to further her statement. Once again, Bella's mouth opened before she could stop it.

"How so?"

Arching an eyebrow, Athenodora studied the human in front of her as she began to question the girl's natural inability to perceive danger when it knocked so loudly at her door. "Let's just surmise it to the simple fact that it would be beneficial to you if you were to avoid wandering about by yourself," Athenodora finally replied.

"Oh," Bella murmured.

Instantly growing irritated by the suggestion, Bella bit her cheek to refrain from saying something she would regret. In truth, Bella was tired of being constantly reminded about her weak mortality, especially when she had attempted to alter that glitch with Edward. Dropping her gaze, Bella stared at her feet as she tried to calm down. She really didn't want to snap at the ancient; Athenodora was simply stating the obvious, but more so the ancients were her only chance of leaving the castle. Thinking of her adopted family, Edward, and her current predicament, Bella's shoulders dropped in a defeated depression.

Noticing the change in Bella's body, the blonde raised a hand to rub at the back of her neck while letting out a sigh. She was no good at dealing with others, especially emotionally hormonal teenagers.

Catching the movement out of her peripheral, Bella glanced up. Startled by such a humanistic behavior, Bella couldn't help the small smile that escaped.

"What is it?" Athenodora demanded gruffly, dropping her hand quickly at being caught.

"N-nothing," Bella stuttered.

Scoffing, Athenodora crossed her arms over her torso, drawing Bella's attention back to the woman's figure. Taking in the low cut Victorian gown, Bella quickly averted her eyes as she tried in vain to resist the blush that rose to her neck and ears.

"What- never mind," the vampire sighed. At least the girl didn't appear so downtrodden now. "Where are you going?" Athenodora inquired instead, faintly curious as to what would possess a human to traverse the halls unprotected, but more so wanting to change the topic away from herself.

"Um, the kitchen," Bella answered meekly. Really, she didn't know where she was heading. At first she had been lulled from the bed under the necessity of needing to void. However, with her nerves still on high alert, Bella supplied the first room that came to her forethoughts that wasn't the bathroom; the vampire didn't need to know about such necessities.

"And why would you think that we have a kitchen?" Athenodora inquired, a single brow quirking. "Vampires don't eat."

"Well, Didyme brought me food earlier; I was hoping that'd there might be one lingering somewhere about in this castle," Bella concluded. She had forgotten all about the food Didyme had delivered to her room and at this point, Bella felt more than happy to return and eat what was there, or better yet return to hiding in the safe confines of the covers.

Instead of rebutting Bella's comment, Athenodora simply pivoted about and started wandering down one of the many halls.

Standing still, Bella stared after the blonde, uncertain if she was supposed to follow or make her own way around the labyrinth of halls.

"Well?" the vampire spoke a moment later, turning her head to glance over her shoulder. SAs Bella stared blankly at the blonde, the vampire sighed. "Are you coming?"

Grateful for the rescue and the safe passage through the halls, Bella quickly shuffled to catch up. Falling into an awkward silence as they made their way, Bella finally broke it with a question that kept nibbling at the back of her mind.

"Why did you rescue me?" Bella asked in genuine curiosity.

"We had a deal."

"But, why?" Bella pushed. Athenodora could have easily left her alone for just a bit longer with the other vampire. Why bother with a human, deal or no?

"We are the rulers of this castle, these land, our people, we do not tolerate others undermining our command," Athenodora explained, her voice taking on the same harsh, authoritative tone when addressing Aro earlier.

Caught off guard by the change in Athenodora's demeanor, Bella stared at the vampire. Uncertain of how to respond, Bella whispered a simple thank you.

Glancing at the girl in hidden surprise, Athenodora allowed for the silence to return before breaking it a while later with a question of her own.

"Why are you not afraid?"

"Of?"

"Us, vampires. Me, him?" the vampire rattled off, her hand gesturing in the air with each option listed. Athenodora had watched from the shadows as Aro first cornered Bella. Although Bella's body had reacted to the situation, Bella did not react as another human would have. Thinking back, it was similar to how the human stood protectively over the young Cullens. Athenodora was beginning to believe the human really did have a lack of survival skills.

"Because, if I'm to die then I will no longer suffer," Bella stated easily, as if she had contemplated the answer for a time.

"Suffer from?" the vampire prodded, curious by the answer.

"…It's nothing," Bella muttered, suddenly self-conscious about discussing her past love life and decisions since with a stranger.

"Life is not something to hold with such disdain," Athenodora objected. Receiving silence for a response, the vampire continued with her questions. "I see. And if I was to turn you into one of us right here, right now?"

"…then I would be able to be with my true love, forever," Bella whispered, her voice even softer than before. Even so, her whisper was easily caught by the ancient.

"True love? What does a child know about that?" the blonde questioned.

Blushing at realizing her lips once again failed to filter her subconscious, Bella lowered her head as she bit her lip in an effort to remain quiet.

Eying the girl beside her as Athenodora stopped walking, the ancient simply pushed the door open beside her as she decided to not press on the matter just yet. "We're here."

"Thank you," Bella muttered again. Still self-conscious, Bella quickly darted past the woman.

Slipping inside the room, Bella was surprised by the archaic design of the kitchen. Similar to the rest of the castle, parts of the room had been updated, while others remained as ancient as the vampire beside her. Taking in the vaulted ceilings lined with wooden beams, Bella slowly explored the room. Allowing cold fingertips to graze along the old, yet stylish marble counters, Bella studied the room around her. Although some of the appliances and the lightening fixture had been updated, Bella noted that whoever did the remodel decided to stick with the stone hearth oven while using a simple stone slab for the stove top.

"Feel free to use anything you find here," Athenodora offered, breaking Bella from her spell.

Nodding that she had heard, Bella continued to explore the kitchen before locating the fridge. Opening the vast cellar door, Bella was surprised at the variety of food that was hidden inside.

"We employ humans on occasion and it is more convenient for us if the fridge is well stocked. Because we were uncertain of what you might like, we opted with the same concept until we learn more of your eating preferences," Athenodora explained at Bella's surprised expression.

"I appreciate it, but you don't have to go through such troubles. Whatever you supply will be fine," Bella tried to assure the woman.

"If we are going to invest the time in fetching the items, would it not make more sense to gather foods you prefer?" Athenodora countered, her blonde head tilting to the side.

"Well, yes," Bella admitted. Instead of moving to pull items out of the fridge, Bella simply stood glancing between the food and the vampire beside her.

"What is it?" the Volturi finally asked.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Bella asked a bit timidly.

"I do not eat human food," Athenodora sniffed, disgruntled at the idea of consuming such disgusting substances that her body would only later reject.

"Well, I know, but…" Bella trailed off, reminiscing how Edward and Alice used to always watch her eat. Shaking her head, Bella sighed and decided not to push the subject. Clearly she was not around either Alice, Edward, or any Cullen for that matter. Forcing a stranger to keep her company would be rude.

"But, what?" Athenodora inquired.

Scuffing her foot against the stone floor, Bella shrugged faintly as she continued to focus her attention on the contents in the fridge. "I'm a bit lonely," Bella finally admitted. Although she tried, the idea of being left alone unsettled her for more than one reason. Not only would it be bad to be caught alone, but Bella didn't want to be alone in the vast cavern the Volturi called home. In a twisted sense, Bella was almost afraid of the vampire leaving her.

"…Very well."

Content with that reply, Bella selected the ingredients she would need before closing the door. Carrying the items to the counter, Bella browsed about for spices and seasonings along with cooking supplies. Acquiring everything that she would need, Bella fiddled with the stove top before getting it to heat. Busying herself around the kitchen, Bella began to relax under the familiar routine. Forgetting she wasn't alone, Bella jumped when Athenodora finally broke the silence.

"You're accustomed to cooking," Athenodora remarked, awkwardly striking up a conversation as the silence stretched on.

Blushing at the fact that she had forgotten the vampire was still there, especially after specifically asking her to stay, Bella shrugged in response. "Somewhat," Bella muttered, her mind partially distracted as it clicked how comfortable she had been in the silent presence of the vampire.

"For yourself?"

"My parents, actually," Bella responded. Thinking of her parents, Bella paused in her activities, ladle suspended over the pot. Up to this point, she really hadn't given much thought to back home. Every time she had over the past few days, Bella's mind had grown blank, too depressed over the situation to actually contemplate how her situation might be affecting others.

Sensing the change in Bella, Athenodora moved closer to the girl. "What is it?" the blonde inquired, her voice uncommonly soft.

Startled by the sincere tone coming from the woman beside her, Bella studied the woman, wondering if the vampire actually cared. They did, after all, take her away from her family. "It's Charlie," Bella finally answered.

"Charlie?" the Volturi repeated. Her voice was clipped as she struggled to refrain the unexpected bitterness that laced her voice upon hearing the affectionate way Bella spoke the man's name.

"Yes, my father," Bella elaborated. Distracted by the constriction in her thoracic cavity, Bella was unconscious of the way the vampire suddenly relaxed with the response. "He…he doesn't know," Bella whispered, distraught. As the reality of the situation finally hit home, Bella crumpled to the floor, the ladle rolling across the floor, forgotten.

Cradling her face in her open palms, Bella's shoulders began to shake as she broke down in tears. How could she have been so selfish? She had never wanted to leave her father when she was taken away by her mother and after all these years she managed to rip herself away in a similar fashion.

"Know what?" Athenodora asked softly as she crouched down. Timidly resting a hand on Bella' shoulder, she awkwardly tried to comfort the distraught human.

"Anything!" Bella yelled, her voice hitching as she finally snapped, not at the vampire, but at herself. "He doesn't know if I'm alive, where I'm at, if I'm ever going to see him again – oh god, I'm not, am I?" Bella stated, rapidly becoming delirious over the situation. When she had disappeared with Alice, all Bella had left was a simple note for her father. She hadn't given any specifics, just that she'd be back in a couple of days. What was Charlie thinking? Did he know if she was alive? Did-.

"Hush, young one," Athenodora softly whispered, covering Bella's lips with icy fingertips as she brushed the tears away. "You may call him in the morning."

Shocked by the comment, Bella's frantic thoughts froze at the sensation of the woman's hand lingering over her mouth. Lips tingling from the sudden cold, Bella hiccupped faintly as her brain struggled to process the woman's words.

"You may call him and let him know that all is well," Athenodora repeated as if sensing the human's hesitation.

"…really?" Bella sniffed, still doubtful as she wiped her face on the blanket still covering her shoulders.

"Yes."

"Oh! Thank you!" Eliciting a cry of happiness, Bella launched herself at the vampire, catching Athenodora in an unexpected hug.

By the force of Bella's tackle, had Athenodora been a human, they both would have been sprawled out on the floor. Suspended in shock, it wasn't until Bella turned her head to see the woman, that Athenodora bolted from the grasp, the sensation of Bella accidently nestling her head beneath her chin still lingering on her marble flesh.

Before Bella could apologize for her behavior, she felt herself land on the hard concrete beneath her; the vampire slipping from her grasp. Sitting up, Bella glanced up at Athenodora, surprise and confusion etched on her face. Staring at the woman, Bella cocked her head to the side as she noticed the woman's stiff posture. The idea that the ancient could be uncomfortable and uncertain crossed Bella's mind, causing a small smile to appear.

"Are you done?" Athenodora snapped, rather abruptly. At Bella's confused expression, Athenodora continued rather stiffly. "With cooking?"

Offset by the sudden change in the woman's behavior, Bella's brows furrowed slightly while she nodded in response.

"Very well, gather a plate and I will show you the way back to your room."

Instead of commenting, Bella rose and finished her preparations in silence, her mind baffled by the woman lingering at the door. Toying with the concept that the ancient could be embarrassed and shy over their previous predicament, Bella bit her lip to keep the amusement from slipping onto her face. Grabbing her plate, Bella quietly made her way to stand by the blocked door.

"This way then," Athenodora prompted and began to move rather swiftly back in the direction in which they came from.

Refraining from asking the Volturi what about her suddenly stiff attitude, Bella focused on not dropping the plate or tripping over the blanket while she followed quietly in the woman's shadow. Allowing her thoughts to wander, Bella was surprised to discover that she felt much lighter than when she first left the room. Uncertain as to the exact reason, Bella decided that it was simply because she was going to be able to talk with her father soon. Turning her thoughts to him and away from what had just occurred, Bella nibbled on her lip as she focused more on the new situation at hand. What was she going to say to him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not quite sure how I feel about the interaction between Bella and Athenodora - she comes across as almost bipolar in her effort to keep a distance from Bella while simultaneously intrigued by the girl. Suggestions regarding the personalities of the three queens would be appreciated and taken into consideration, else wise I'm just going to have fun tampering with the three Volturi women.


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting for the door to close after returning Bella to her room, Athenodora pivoted about and retreated back down the dimly lit hall.

"Didyme," the blonde called into the darkness without pausing her trek.

"Athena," the noirette vampire replied, emerging from the shadows. Walking in silence, the pair fell into a comfortable step before Athenodora spoke again.

"Why did you linger in the shadows, Dy?"

"You two appeared to be handling things rather well," Didyme replied.

Surprised by the jealousy that laced her tone, Athenodora momentarily pondered on who had the honor of arising such emotions from the typically happy and content woman. Shaking her head to clear such thoughts, the older Volturi caught hold of Didyme's hand. With a tug, Athenodora was able to pull the woman against her side. Releasing her grasp on the woman's delicate fingers, Athenodora slipped an arm around her wife's slim waist whilst they walked.

"We both know that's not the case, deliciae," Athenodora countered softly.

Unable to resist, Didyme stepped closer into the secure embrace while resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "You're right," she sighed quietly into the night air.

"Did it not go well between you and Bella?" Athenodora inquired. When she and Sulpicia had seen Didyme earlier, the noirette had said little in regards to her routine check on the girl.

"…I'm not certain," Didyme finally replied after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"The first couple of times I checked on her, I simply lingered at the entrance. I did not want to disturb or scare her so I kept my distance, but this time something compelled me to move closer. When I did, she cried out in her sleep. I couldn't help but try to comfort the dear when I heard such agony," Didyme explained, her brows creasing as she recalled her encounter with Bella.

"Did something occur?" Athenodora inquired, mildly curious at the turn of events, especially as the woman's words appeared to taper off unfinished. Naturally, others flocked to her wife and became calm and rather content in Didyme's presence. Perhaps her wife's gift was mute as well.

"She freaked out and nearly launched herself off the bed when she woke up to see me sitting there beside her in the dark," Didyme admitted, smiling softly at the memory, despite her troubled thoughts.

"Ah, yes. She does appear to be rather accident prone," Athenodora remarked, almost fondly.

"Oh?" Didyme quirked an eyebrow at her counterpart.

Grinning, Athenodora gave Didyme an affectionate squeeze while they left the stone halls to traverse the castle grounds. "Yes. When I first found her wandering the halls, she tripped and nearly collapsed on the floor. I thought it was the blanket, but I'm beginning to wonder if she simply is attracted to danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Aro was talking to her," Athenodora replied. Her clipped voice caused Didyme to frown.

"What did he want?" Didyme growled.

"Nothing specific, beyond what all vampires want from a human," Athenodora replied, keeping her actual thoughts regarding the matter to herself as she recalled their brief exchange.

"Hm. I don't believe it was as simple as that."

"No, amore, unfortunately it usually isn't," Athenodora sighed, but refused to upset her wife by sharing speculations instead of facts.

Growing closer to their destination, the pair fell back into a comfortable silence, each enjoying their evening stroll beneath the cloudless sky. It was a while later that Didyme spoke again, breaking the spell cast by the moonlight above.

"She called me 'mom'," Didyme shared to her companion.

Arching a perfectly manicured eyebrow, Athenodora simply turned her head to stare at the woman beside her while waiting patiently for Didyme to continue.

"I'm not quite sure how I felt about that. I have this overwhelming urge to protect her, but not in a maternal sense," Didyme tried to explain, nibbling at her lip. At Athenodora's curious gaze, Didyme shared the details of what took place in Bella's room.

"…I think we should consult Sulpicia," Athenodora considered after a moment of silence.

"Consult Sulpicia about what?" a voice called, causing the two vampires to smile.

Stepping out from beneath the limbs of a tall willow tree, Sulpicia returned the smile as she greeted both women with a fond embrace.

"And where have my beautiful wives been hiding?" Sulpicia inquired.

"Bella," the pair replied in unison, causing the brunette to quirk an eyebrow.

"Is she up?"

"Yes," Didyme answered as she entwined her fingers with the final Volturi before the three resumed their stroll across an unseen path.

"And?"

"She thought Didyme was her mother," Athenodora supplied, not bothering to hide her amusement.

"Oh?" Glancing at the noirette beside her, Sulpicia smirked. "Are we to call you _mother_ then, my dear?" the vampire teased.

Rolling her eyes, Didyme bumped her shoulder into the woman's beside her with a bit more force than a fond tap required. "Hush, you are both older than me."

"Ah, but not Bella," Sulpicia continued to tease her wife.

Snorting rather unladylike, crimson eyes rolled in their sockets. "I'm old enough to be her great grandmother at least ten times over," Didyme retorted.

"All the more reason to call you _mother_," Sulpicia decided.

"No, absolutely not. I'm not that kinky, dearest," Didyme declared, causing Athenodora to chuckle as a pout formed on the brunette's lips.

"And what about you, dear?" Sulpicia inquired, turning her attention to the oldest of the trio. "How did your encounter with our little one go?"

Humming in the back of her throat, Athenodora glanced at the sky while recalling their encounter. Similar to Didyme, she was uncertain of how to respond. "I felt rather…inept," Athenodora finally replied, causing both women to arch an eyebrow at their fellow Queen, who felt naught but confident in the presence of another, mortal and immortal alike.

"Do explain," Sulpicia encouraged.

"I'm not positive," Athenodora began, "I felt almost as if my reactions and emotions were at war with one another."

With an encouraging squeeze from Didyme, Athenodora sighed. She wasn't used to expressing her feelings, even if it was with her wives. Brows furrowing, the blonde struggled to find the words to explain what had occurred.

"I would have to agree with Didyme's statement earlier, I felt an overwhelming urge to protect her, but it's different."

"Go on."

"I want to… to…I'm not sure," Athenodora frowned, frustrated at not being able to verbally express what she had felt earlier that evening. In retrospect, the human probably thought she was bipolar or socially inept by this point. Pushing such thoughts aside, Athenodora surmised her thoughts to, "I just feel that whatever this is, it's very karmic in nature."

"Hm. I believe that it is time we sit down and have a talk with our guest, my dears."

"Do you think she is the one?" Didyme inquired, doubtful despite the growing hope.

"I do, dear," Sulpicia murmured against the noirette's knuckles as she raised Didyme's fingers to her lips.

"Should we meet with Marcus?" Athenodora inquired, even as she debated the spoken words. The vampire possessed the gift of relationship identification. If anyone was able to confirm their assumptions, he would.

"No, I believe we should wait," Sulpicia advised. "Let us wait and see how this unfolds without drawing attention to the others."

"I agree with Cia," Didyme sighed. For as much as she wanted to confirm her suspicions regarding Bella, the ancients were also aware that they had to tread carefully regarding the matter.

"And Bella?" Athenodora finally voiced.

"Mm. Why don't we have a bit of fun?" Sulpicia suggested, a delightful grin spreading as she contemplated what to do first on her rapidly growing list. "Come! Let's go visit the dear. She has been brooding long enough, and it's not fair that you two have gotten to play with my toy before me," Sulpicia pouted, causing both of her wives to shake their heads. Even so, they allowed their impish wife to drag them back to the confines of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here's a quick update, I apologize for it being short. Finals are here, holidays soon after, and then more fun to be had even sooner there after. In regards to the chapter, I also cut it here to give the readers a choice, since I can't decide. Do y'all want more insight to the Queen's relationship, on a physical count (Smut/Lemon) or shall I plow ahead with the plot and put Bella back into the picture. Also, in regards to the story, there will be a slight twist to Bella being their mate. End game is Bella/Volturi Queens. I'm just going to take a bit of leeway as to why Bella is their 'soul mate' and have a bit of fun making it so the Queens can't outright claim her or turn her. A girl has to have class, after all, and not be so..easy.


End file.
